Episode 8328 (3rd December 2018)
Maya realises Jacob pretended to be in a relationship with Liv to make her jealous then kisses him. Elsewhere, Cain considers telling Debbie the truth about Joe. Plot David worries there's something up with Jacob and believes it could do with Alicia not being around. David also can't make sense of why Liv wants to keep her relationship with Jacob secret although Maya advises David to leave well alone. The B&B is without a cleaner as Tracy's putting all her attention into the pizza and prosecco nights. Bob is three weeks in arrears on his B&B bill so suggests he could work off his debts by doing the cleaning. Diane agrees. Cain wonders if he should tell Debbie the truth about Joe although Moira questions what it'll achieve. Doug invites Brenda to a gardening talk tonight. Brenda isn't keen and tries to use not having a babysitter as an excuse although Doug insists he'll find her one. As Aaron and Liv are picking up a few things in the shop, David talks to Liv about her relationship with Jacob and mentions sex. Liv states she and Jacob are just friends and she has no idea why Jacob would say otherwise then walks out. Aaron follows Liv outside where she continues to insist there's nothing going on between her and Jacob. Aaron insists Jacob can't get away with this. Cain visits Debbie and Sarah at the hospital. Sarah is in good spirits. When Sarah heads along to the canteen, Debbie tells Cain that Graham said Joe left because he loves her too much. Cain tells Debbie not to believe anything Graham says and advises her to stay away from him from now on. Liv and Aaron confront Jacob about lying that he and Liv are sleeping together. Jacob apologises to Liv. An angry David questions why Jacob lied about Liv being his girlfriend - he doesn't know what's got into Jacob recently. Jacob hits back that that's because he's too wrapped up in himself then storms off. Maya urges David to calm down and offers to have a word with Jacob. Doug has arranged for Kerry to babysit the twins. Brenda explains to Kerry that she doesn't want to go the the gardening talk so Kerry withdraws her offer although. Bob offers look after the twins instead much to Brenda's annoyance. Someone has spray painted "JAI'S A COKEHED" onto the side of the factory van. Samson realises Noah was responsible. Noah explains it was a group effort then invites Samson along to hang out with Leanna and her gang later but Samson refuses. Bob arrives to look after the twins but Cathy is feeling ill and doesn't want Brenda to leave. Brenda happily obliges. In the shop, David opens up to Eric about his troubles with Jacob. David admits he feels like he's losing Jacob. Meanwhile in Farrers Barn, Maya asks Jacob why he pretended Liv was his girlfriend and questions if he was trying to make her jealous. Jessie suspects it was a Hotten Academy pupil who vandalized the factory van and vows to get to the bottom of it. Jacob avoids Maya's question and asks why she even cares. Maya sits beside Jacob on the sofa and Jacob apologises for trying to make her jealous. Maya insists nothing can happen between them as she's his dad's girlfriend. Jacob apologises again then the pair hug. Maya leans in and kisses Jacob but quickly pulls away then exits the room. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Church Lane *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Front garden *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes